


In-Zhane

by ElipticSea



Series: Decode [4]
Category: RuPaul's Drag Race RPF
Genre: M/M, Supernatural AU - Freeform, Werewolf!Brita, puns, vampire!Aiden
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-30
Updated: 2020-05-30
Packaged: 2021-03-03 02:20:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 581
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24447235
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ElipticSea/pseuds/ElipticSea
Summary: Aiden walked into the werkroom with a pun and it wasn'ther last one
Relationships: Brita Filter/Aiden Zhane
Series: Decode [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1734787
Kudos: 23





	In-Zhane

**Author's Note:**

> Tiny break from Jankie while I world build, this might not be the best chapter but i had a lot of fun writing it ~Eliptic

When the second group of queen’s entered the workroom, Brita was obviously elated to see his New York sisters, but his eyes were also drawn to a queen in green. Aiden was a vampire, Brita could tell from just his scent, but there was something that made his wolf raise an eyebrow at the other queen. Brita shook it off not he wasn’t going to let canine curiosity distract him.

It started after Dahlia was eliminated, they sat in dining hall eating dinner.

“That was crazy, can’t wait to see what they throw at us next.” Gigi had said

“Yeah, today was ruff.” Aiden said glancing at Brita so fast he wasn’t even sure he had, except for the tiny smirk Aiden hid behind his fork.

And again the next day in workroom, Brita was stressing about her final look, it wasn’t coming out like it did in her head.

“Howl you doing?” Aiden asked as he passed by to grab more hot glue sticks.

Brita paused before shaking his head, he must of misheard Aiden “Freaking out a bit but I’ve got this.”

“I don’t blame you, This is a mastiff challenge.”Aiden said casually before returning to his own station. Brita looked up at Jackie who was stifling a laugh.

**In Untucked (episode 4)**

Aiden stormed off after they argued in untucked, Brita followed intending to apologize.

“Aiden-“

“Listen Brita, you are barking up the wrong tree.” Aiden said pointing a gloved finger at Brita.

They were both silent for a moment before they burst out laughing.

“Really?”

“I wanted to break the tension.” Aiden shrugged still laughing.

“Oh my god, I hate you.” Brita said almost doubled over. “I am mostly sorry for attacking you back there.”

“I know.”

“But I'm still very annoyed by it.”

“I know.”

**In Untucked (episode 5)**

Widow muttered a spell under his breath, freezing all non-magical things and people in their place.

“Can we behave like adults or do I need to put everyone in this room on a time out?” Widow yelled “Everyone take a breather and we can continue untucked when everyone thinking straight.”

The other queens huffed turning away from each other.

“That’s going to incredibly hard for everyone in this room.” Crystal said earning a small chuckle from those who were less heated.

Brita stomped off taking deep breaths once he got outside attempting to loosen the corset of the gown.

“Need some help?” Aiden asked in a small voice, his head peeking out from the door.

Brita just nodded and Aiden started undoing his corset making it easier to breathe. “Thanks.” Brita muttered.

“I’m sorry.” Aiden said simply

“You’re sorry? I'm the one that escalated things.”

“True, but I understand why. Truth be told with the whole ball challenge I kind of forgot to feed and was running low on energy and instead of being a big boy and asking for help I just pushed through until we got back to the hotel.”

“Are you okay now?” Brita asked

Aiden nodded. “Yeah I asked Jaida to do a spell that will remind me to feed, hopefully”

“Good.” Brita took a deep breath “And I'm sorry for being so hot headed.”

“Mistakes happen,” Aiden said understanding “No need to terrier-self up about it.”

“That was bad you should feel bad.” They both laughed “Why do I feel like I haven’t heard the last of your shitty dog puns.”

“Cause you haven’t.” Aiden grinned mischievously while redoing Brita’s corset.


End file.
